


Late

by Cheezwizz0312



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, im no good at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezwizz0312/pseuds/Cheezwizz0312
Summary: Riko was running late for their sub-unit's practice and she pretty much didn't expect to find their clubroom empty





	Late

  
" _Shit_." It's not a word you can here from Riko, but spending too much with Yohane and Mari's antics pretty sure has made their influence into her. It wasn't that bad to make Riko go wild, she still has control over herself, but it doesn't mean it was good either. Riko kept running until she reached the place she've been rushing for. Much to her, dissapointment no one was there.

  
"Did I just ran all the way here to find out that the clubroom is fucking empty?!" Riko complied out of her anger.

  
 _They've probably cancelled the practice today, I should have been online more often_. Riko thought. Checking her cell phone for confirmation. Sighing, she decided to leave the clubroom, she was about to open the door when she suddenly heard a noise in their clubroom's locker. _Ugh! Now what is it?!_ complaining to her situation, she didn't notice that the locker's door opened a bit. _Maybe I should check what's inside._

  
Before Riko even reach the locker, it became wide open, revealing a blonde-haired girl inside. Instinctly, Riko went up God speed and catch the blonde from falling.

  
"Shiny Angel?" Mari said, a little to bluntly. It wasn't that surprising for Mari to spoke in foreign language, but it is surprising on how sincere it was spoken.

  
It made Riko feels butterflies in her stomach. The sincerity in Mari's voice and the look in her eyes, was such a sight to see. Their position doesn't make it better with Riko holding Mari on her waist with her other hand holding on table for support. The atmosphere became suddenly awkward with Riko being bright red and Mari being the same. A fake cough made by Mari woke up Riko from her almost delusion state. She quickly pulled Mari up, ending them being face to face with each other, Riko, not wanting anymore awkward scene, decided to ask,

  
"What are you actually doing here, Mari? I thought our practice was cancelled?" Riko asked, while sitting in one of their clubroom's chair. Having a good distance with Mari will definitely help to calm herself and to avoid unnecessary movements.

  
"I actually could ask the same if I weren't here for you, Rikocchi."

  
"Eh?" Riko reacted shockingly, now knowing that Mari was there for her. And moreover the use of nickname, she heard of the first time.

  
"Eh, I mean. I knew that you rarely go online, and I thought you might not saw our messages." Riko looked at Mari, doubtfully, is that a little blush she was seeing? Riko shook her head, it was out of Mari's character to be embarrassed on this things. She's usually the wild one.

  
True to Mari's words, she definitely don't go online that much, but they can always text her, right? Besides, Mari should have known that Riko wasn't seen-ing in their group. And Yoshiko would definitely text her about the cancellation of practice, so Riko wondered why she didn't.

  
Riko felt her phone vibrating, a message from Yoshiko.

  
_I was about to text you about the cancellation of practice but Mari said she'll handle it. Did she text you? I'm just making sure, so that you wouldn't be in clubroom alone._

  
_'Eh? So Mari didn't tell me on purpose?'_ Riko once again shook her head, excusing herself from her thoughts, Riko talked to Mari.

  
"You should've just text me, Mari."

  
"Wouldn't this be better?" Mari asked her hang sideway in which Riko find cute.

  
"But you've been waiting for at least 30 minutes, right?" Riko continued, "You should've just leave when I didn't arrived on time."

  
"It doesn't really matter how long I wait. I know you will come, Riko." Mari said with full confidence in her voice, as if she'd known Riko well enough.

  
"And what if I didn't?" the red-haired challenged.

  
"Then I'll come at you, my prey." The blonde said in seductive way while winking at the painist. Riko being a blushing mess, made Mari took a step forward putting her two hands in the table, trapping Riko. Riko being unable to do anything, Mari decided that she will do everything then. She close their distance, that she can smell perfectly Riko's sweet fragrance.

  
"Strawberry, huh. You smell lovely, Riko" Mari close their distance once more, they can feel each other breathes and Riko is pretty sure Mari can hear the loud, exploding beating of her heart.

  
"M-Mari."

  
"Shh." The blonde silencing the red-haired by putting her index finger in Riko's lips.

  
"You'll like this, _no you'll love it~_ "

  
When Mari felt the slight nodding of Riko through her fingers, she smiled. She closed the gap between them and initiate their first kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say I'm still alive.


End file.
